


乖乖（全一章，pwp）

by Jiangjiangzi1



Category: all xiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangjiangzi1/pseuds/Jiangjiangzi1
Summary: 私人保镖×当红艺人
Relationships: all战 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	乖乖（全一章，pwp）

双性  
私人保镖×当红艺人  
R18

赵戈退伍后在昔日战友的引荐下，到了安保公司工作，他性格颇有些闷，不爱说话，人却是十分踏实，高高大大的往那一站，就自带一股凶神恶煞般的威严感。

明星安保的工作他也做了很多回，都是公司派的活儿，比起以前在特种部队执行任务时枪林弹雨的生活，在人墙里护着艺人们安全的任务显然难度不大。

搁他这条件，其实早该被一些当红艺人买断，负责私人行程的安保工作，薪水高，工作强度也没有那么大。奈何他木讷不爱说话，也不争不抢，这样的好差事自然也轮不上他。

上司找到他的时候他还有些楞，组长办公室里平时招待客人的沙发上坐着一男一女，走近了看，女人成熟干练，跟旁边的男人拿着叠纸讨论得热络。

那是双极漂亮的眼睛。  
赵戈从没有见过这么好看的双眼，像神祇。

口罩遮挡住男人大半张脸，赵戈走到他们面前，那双眼睛终于抬起来看向他。

赵戈莫名有些紧张，他甚至不知道为什么只因为眼前这位陌生的男人一瞥就紧张，面对过枪林弹雨他都没有畏惧过，却被这样一双眼睛摄住了心魄。

真想看看这张脸的真容。

“肖老师，这就是赵戈，他人老实，话不多，从不嚼舌根，性子虽然木了点，却是十分可靠。”  
组长难得为赵戈说好话，说得其实也不算好话，是实话。

那双眼眸仔细打量着他，赵戈有种预感，他们有缘。

被唤作肖老师的男人终于站了起来，本就好看的眉眼弯弯，似一汪温柔的水，荡起圈圈波纹，然后肖老师拉下了口罩，顶好看的五官露了出来，笑起来时那颗嵌在唇角的痣都在熠熠生辉：“你好，赵老师，我是肖战。”

手伸了出来，赵戈握了上去，心跳如擂鼓。

没有任何犹豫，他签了那份合同。

他一定会好好保护肖战的。

短短一星期，赵戈就跟自己老板彻底熟悉了，除了回到酒店房间以外的时间，他几乎时刻陪伴在肖战身边。肖战的行程非常多非常赶，去到哪个活动现场都有狂热的粉丝追随。赵戈佩服肖战面对着高强度工作时那股韧劲儿，这真不是普通艺人能吃的苦。

一段时日的相处，赵戈非常清楚肖战不是仅有美貌的花瓶，如果说自己是个粗人，那自己老板就绝对是个知识分子。

赵戈非常喜欢跟欣赏自己的老板，他心知肚明自己就像一抔尘土，而肖战就是他够不着的云朵。他本以为是这样的。

三个月后的一次颁奖典礼结束后，赵戈第一次见到喝醉后失态的老板。

他抱着老板的腰，把人往保姆车上带，助理谭姐戴着副墨镜，高跟鞋脱下往副驾驶一扔，换上备用的平底单鞋，狂野地踩下油门，驶出了高级酒店的地下停车场，绝尘而去。

京城的小别墅价值千金，名利场也让当红的艺人不得不困住在这样昂贵的牢笼中，隐私、自由、安全都需要金钱来换取。

赵戈不知该如何形容，那一刻，他能清楚的感受到肖战是孤独的，悲伤的，却又像棵挺拔的树，屹立不倒。

肖战喝醉的样子依然迷人至极，有一种性感的张力，也许是酒精的作用……但看到老板礼服下衬衫的领口崩开的纽扣，显然是被人拉拽过的，赵戈有些生气，发生了什么？是谁这么对他的老板？

他皱眉起来的样子很凶，别人见了都畏惧三分。但肖战此刻抬手摸了摸他的眉间，有着莫名的柔情。

“赵戈，人为什么要谈恋爱呢？”  
声音里带着浓浓的疲惫与悲伤。

赵戈老老实实回道：“老板，我没谈过恋爱。”

肖战瞬间破涕为笑：“你还真是……大道至简啊。”

赵戈不懂那是什么意思，他就没有再说话，却也能感受到老板的心情好了起来。

“这是好事。”  
肖战接着补了那么一句。

下车时谭姐嘱咐他照顾好老板，今晚老板喝太多了，不放心他一个人。

赵戈依然是答应的。

他把人抱进屋里，谭姐就走了。赵戈到厨房去给老板煮解酒汤，肖战跌跌撞撞的摸进洗手间抱着马桶吐。

把解酒汤放在凉水中降温，赵戈走出厨房，听到肖战压抑的哭声传来，揪紧了他的心。

洗手间里的男人有着绝美的容颜与气度，却依然在这人世间狼狈挣扎。赵戈迈着坚定的步伐靠近，俯下高大的身躯，抱起了他心中的神祇。

赵戈擦干净了肖战那张绝顶好看的脸，然后在那双漂亮无比的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

衣物上沾了呕吐物，被肖战尽数脱掉，身体赤裸的展现在高大的男人面前。

“赵戈，我有个秘密。”

“他说，我是个怪物。”

“你看。”

双腿间有晶亮的唇瓣，明明是上天的馈赠，这个秘密美艳得无法形容。

“才不是。”赵戈着急的反驳，“明明就很漂亮。”

说罢，他才意识到自己刚刚越界的话语，红透了双颊。

肖战的泪滑落脸颊，带着些脆弱的崩溃，祈求道：“那你抱抱我，好不好？”

月亮的光披在城市的建筑物上，跟灯光模糊了界限，漆黑的别墅客厅里传来了唇舌交缠的水渍声。

“疼……”  
肖战的腿张开，可怜兮兮地掉着眼泪，却又任由着男人的手指探进本来不该出现在他身上的器官。

“战战，你是第一次吗？”  
男人已经捣了两根手指进去。

“你可以粗暴一点。”  
“不是第一次了。”  
又是这种让赵戈心碎的悲伤口吻。

“我很嫉妒，那个曾经拥有过你的人。”  
男人诚实的表达。

朴实无华的言辞，击中了肖战的心。

“傻瓜。”他依然哭着，却温柔的放松了身体，“你不嫌我脏吗，不觉得我是怪物吗？”

“你才傻，肖战。”男人有些生气，他凑过去吻了吻两片漂亮的唇瓣，“过去的事都过去了，以后我陪你。”

肖战心中大动，被前任羞辱的心伤奇迹般被瞬间抚平。

在花穴里肆虐的手指增到了四根，男人的指节很粗，体型的巨大体现在方方面面，当狰狞的物件从裤头的拉链里弹出，肖战害怕的咽了咽唾液。

他经验不多，每次都很疼。

前任在床上视他为怪物，一边嫌弃又一边进入他，让肖战留下不小的心理阴影。

这是他第一次在男人身上体验到温柔的性爱。

他一边怕，又一边想。  
想男人的那根东西能给他快乐。

高强度工作的压抑，时常让他踹不过气来，身体的秘密，又让他根本无法正常恋爱。

他又空虚，又寂寞，情感经历的失败更让他有些自卑。

可是赵戈说他很好，很美，不是怪物。  
他喜欢他。

“疼，那就不进去了。”  
赵戈是真的心疼他，尽管自己快爆炸了，却不愿意伤害他喜欢的战战分毫。

“不要……你，你进来……”肖战立刻用双腿勾住赵戈的腰，有些羞赧又气急地说：“你只要温柔一点就好。”

赵戈的东西实在是太大又太长了，肖战感觉到下半身要被劈开般，疼得不行，却又因为被填满的感觉而满足，舍不得赵戈离开。

“战战。”

“嗯……”

“我能不能动？”

声音有着明显的压抑。

赵戈真的用尽全力在忍，肖战的花穴滋味过于销魂，他从没有过这么美妙的体验。他想起在安保公司初上班时同事们聊的色情话题，听过那些人说过做爱的技巧。

他忍住冲动，慢慢的在穴道里探索，伞状的大龟头攻城略地，很快就找到了花心所在。

身下的美人啊啊的叫了出声，他便往那反复捣：“战战，舒服吗？”

“呜呜呜你再弄弄，求你了。”

赵戈得了应允，这才大开大合地往花心操去。

他的胸膛完全贴着心爱美人的皮肉，不由自主就搂紧了肖战的腰肢，把人干到尖叫着喷水。屁股的肉握在他的大掌中，却掌握不全，美人的屁股肉又挺又翘，仿佛天生就为了男人的抽插蹂躏而准备。

“要到了，要到了——”

赵戈的柱身抵在肖战喷水的花心，顶到了一个小口，他的肉棒抵在那，马眼的精液一股股射进里面，把怀中的美人搞到失去意识，只想着让这根东西多弄弄自己，一直插在里面才好。

“不要走，插着我……”  
赵戈刚想拔出来，却被美人颤抖着的腿盘住腰，两坨丰满的屁股肉早被他揉出了红印子，听到肖战的要求，有些疲软的肉刃又慢慢在潮湿的穴内涨硬了起来，把汁液纷纷挤出，两人的交合处一片泥泞。

“战战真美。”

赵戈亲了亲美人嘴角的痣，又嘬吸了几口微微露在外面的舌尖，把人压在沙发上搞第二遍。

他的体力本来就非常人可比，有了第一次的经验，手脚就放开了，把人固定在身下，双手摸上了好看的双乳。

美人的乳晕有些大，揉捏起来尤为色情，赵戈觉得他的战战就是宝藏，奶子玩起来下面就会出水，简直是极品。

明明才做第二次，赵戈却觉得时光好像已过了千年万年，对方是那么熟悉，那么美好。

“战战，嫁给我吧，给我生孩子，这辈子我都护着你。”他急切的剖白着自己的心意，说完又觉得似乎是太突兀，补充道：“没事的，你别急，我等你好好考虑，再给我答复。”

身下的美人哪里还能思考，花穴里的大肉棒在快速的抽插，干得他持续高潮，前面那根也被操到淌着前列腺液，他爱死了赵戈那根插在他花穴里的东西，根本不用考虑。

“给你生，我给你生呜呜呜，赵哥哥……你好棒，再快一点啊啊啊——”

肖战感受着赵戈再一次插进他花心里射精的快感，大脑里只剩下一片空白，然后累得晕睡了过去。

食髓知味。

赵戈自然而然介入了他的生活，肖战从阴郁的情绪里解脱了出来，恋人的纵容与宠爱，尊重与陪伴，使得肖战不知不觉间变得越发俏皮可爱。

被偏爱的有恃无恐。

这一切都被前任看在眼里，气得他发疯。

他不是不爱他的肖战，只是他太习惯于挥霍感情，总是幼稚，这才给了别人可乘之机。

以为自己只要哄一哄，他的肖战一定会回来的。

可是再见面的时候，肖战笑着跟他打了招呼，像是两个没有什么特别关系的普通朋友那样，已经彻底放下了，让前任完全怔愣住。

“他知道你是个怪物吗？”气得口不择言，“只有我敢接受你，别傻了，他是在玩你。”

可他的肖战一点都不生气，摇了摇头，对他说：“我老公很好的，他对我很好，而且……”

那张漂亮到摄人心魄的脸上浮现出前任从未见过的幸福笑容：“我已经怀孕了。”

-完-


End file.
